The Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification provides a standard for operating system-centric device configuration and power management. The ACPI specification defines various “states” as levels of power usage and/or features availability. ACPI states include: global states (e.g., G0-G3), device states (e.g., D0-D3), processor states (e.g., C0-C3) and performance states (e.g., P0-Pn). The operating system and/or a user may select a desired processor state and a desired performance state in an effort to save power. However, there is no linkage between processor states and performance states. Under some conditions, there are often marginal power savings since a high performance state will require a high processor frequency and core voltage despite a request to enter an idle processor state.